


A (Not So) Sleepless Night

by AlexiaBlackbriar13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Insomnia, Married Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Oliver is the little spoon, Sleeping Together, Spooning, jetpacking, sleeping issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 17:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13462962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/pseuds/AlexiaBlackbriar13
Summary: Oliver is having some trouble sleeping. Felicity has an idea.





	A (Not So) Sleepless Night

**Author's Note:**

> For @muslimsmoak and @felicityollies. I had to write my own short little jetpacking drabble :)

Oliver couldn’t sleep.

Felicity was snoring gently beside him in their bed, curled up into his side with her head resting on his shoulder. This was one of his favourite places in the world, in bed with his wife. But he couldn’t sleep.

There wasn’t any real reason. He hadn’t been experiencing nightmares for months now and he usually slept soundly, but tonight, he just couldn’t sleep. He would have these sort of nights very occasionally where the insomnia took over and made it practically impossible for his mind to quieten down, despite his exhaustion. But normally those Bad Nights were triggered by Oliver having a Bad Day mentally.

Sighing, he heaved himself up so he could lean back against the headboard, careful not to jostle his beautiful wife. He smiled softly, brushing his fingers over Felicity’s bare shoulder and caressing her cheek with a single thumb before pulling away. Felicity looked like an angel as she slumbered; her breathing was soft and slow, chest rising and falling gently and her blonde hair was fanned out behind her on the pillow like a shimmering halo.

After a couple of minutes, Felicity shifted a little, humming in her sleep. Her brow creased as she reached out with her hands, obviously searching for Oliver to pull him closer to her. Eyelids fluttering open, she glanced around their bedroom groggily.

“Ol’ver?” she croaked.

“I’m here,” he replied softly, stroking his fingers through her hair to reassure her.

“You okay?” Felicity asked, frowning up at him. She caught his hand, squeezing it and peppering kisses on the back of it. “Can’t sleep?”

He shook his head.

“Worried about William?” she questioned quietly.

William was having a sleepover at his friend Aiden’s house. Oliver had been concerned initially because Aiden was a bit of a wild child, but he’d eventually accepted his worry. William was a sensible teenager and wouldn’t allow Aiden to drag him into anything stupid. “A little bit.”

She squinted up at him. “That’s not what’s making you restless though. Are you having a Bad Night?”

“You know me so well,” he smiled at her.

Felicity crawled up to him and collapsed into his lap, hugging him around his waist. “We should cuddle.”

“Okay,” he agreed gently.

He scooted down the bed and under the covers, gathering Felicity in his arms. She nuzzled into his nest with a satisfied sound, trailing her fingertips up and down his arms. Licking his lips, Oliver stared up at the dark ceiling as they lapsed into silence. After a couple of minutes, the archer began to feel a little uncomfortable and so shuffled, shifting Felicity in his arms. The same occurred again a few minutes later.

Felicity groaned tiredly against his chest. “Oliver…”

“I can’t relax, I’m sorry,” he whispered.

“Your therapist said something about you being more relaxed when being held, right?”

“Um, yeah?”

“We should jetpack.”

“Jetpack?” Oliver repeated, confused.

“Yeah. It’s like spooning. Except the bigger person in the couple is the little spoon. So you would be the little spoon and I would be the big spoon. Do you wanna try that?”

He blinked at her. Jetpacking. He’d never heard of that before. Never really done it before either. Sure, he and Felicity had spooned before on numerous occasions, but Oliver was always the big spoon. The thought of being the little spoon for once, being cradled and enveloped by Felicity’s body as she rested over his back protectively, was a lovely one.

“Yeah,” he rasped. “Yeah, we can try that.”

Felicity nodded decisively, sitting up and swinging her legs off the side of the bed. “On our backs or sides?”

“Sides,” the archer answered quickly. If they laid on their backs, he would end up squishing Felicity. He wasn’t exactly light.

Felicity waited patiently for Oliver to move into the centre of the bed and curl up a bit, one pillow under his head and the other hugged to his chest. It was only once he had settled that she slid in behind him, slowly wrapping her arms under his own and around his torso. Her fingers entwined so she was holding his waist, not tightly or in a claustrophobic manner. Dipping her chin so her forehead touched the back of his head, Felicity allowed Oliver some time to adjust to this new sleeping position before finally settling herself, only releasing her hands for a brief second to drag the blankets back up to cover them.

“Is this alright?” Felicity asked, voice slightly muffled by the fact she was pressing kisses on his neck lightly.

Oliver nodded vigorously. He hadn’t expected to like this so much, but he absolutely loved the feeling of being held by his wife. Why they hadn’t tried out this sleeping position before, he didn’t know, and he kind of regretted not discovering it earlier. “Yes. This - this is great. I like this.”

“Think you might be able to sleep now?”

Strangely enough, he actually did. All the tension and anxiety from before had leaked out of him the moment his wife had curled around him. Oliver felt a wave of exhaustion sweep over him; one he thought he might be able to succumb to. This Bad Night had transformed into a Very Good Night now. He nodded, murmuring, “I’ll try. Goodnight, Felicity.”

“Goodnight, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave kudos and comment!
> 
> Tumblr: alexiablackbriar13  
> Twitter: lexiblackbriar


End file.
